Wanting You
by The Celestial Dragon
Summary: Roxas goes over to Axel's house at the redhead's request...only to find that his hidden feelings might have been found out. AkuRoku One-shot. First attempt at yaoi.


An AkuRoku one-shot? *le gasp!* XD I figured that it was time for me to try my hand at this. I don't know, though...I've never tried this type of thing before.

Well, here goes nothing!

* * *

**Wanting You**

_Meet me at my house after school, Roxas. My parents are out, and I've got something very important to tell you. -Axel_

Roxas' sapphire eyes widened when he read the note. His red-head friend had placed it in his hand and run off just as the last bell of their school rang,leaving a baffled and slightly blushing blonde behind. Now Roxas was reading it as he headed for his car in the student parking lot. Usually, he carpooled with Axel, but the redhead was no where to be found.

As a junior in high school, Roxas had found that he hardly had any time during school hours to hang out with his best friend, who was a senior. They usually only talked in the mornings and afternoons, but lately Axel had been avoiding Roxas, taking different routes to classes so that they didn't meet up.

Roxas was burning up with curiosity as he started up his sky-blue VW Bug. He thought back to the moment when Axel had suddenly rushed up to the blonde, grabbing his hand. Another light blush dusted the teen's cheeks. Though he had forever denied it since he realized it last year, he knew that he had a huge crush on the redhead, possibly even loved him. After that one little dream, he had found himself fantizising about the redhead, from things as innocent as kissing to something much, much more.

He had tried his best to keep it under control, and so far it had worked. There had only been one slip-up, and, now that Roxas thougth about it, it was right before Axel had started avoiding him.

_Dammit! That's probably what he wants to talk about._ The blonde screamed at himself in his head, cursing himself soundly as a punishment. Then he blinked, and smiled. _Well, he could just need me to help him with some project. Who knows? Axel's always been unpredictable._

After thinking on the bright side, Roxas found himself cheered up. He switched on the radio and turned it to a station that had a good song on. He recognised it from his iPod: Bang Bang, by Armchair Cynics. He found himself singing along with it.

_"Oh! I go off like a gun,_

(Roxas skipped the next line - he never got the words)

_Bang bang bang!_

_Grip me in your hands!_

_So here we go again,_

_it echoes in my head._

_Bang bang bang!_

_Grip me in your haaannds!"_

He arrived at Axel's in lifted spirits, humming the song under his breath as he shut the Bug's door and walked up the path to Axel's house, a cozy two-floor brick one.

The blonde knocked on the door and waited patiently. He automatically heard foot steps, and the door opened a few seconds later, revealing the overly tall, lanky senior, his hair up in dissheveled spikes as usual, purple tatoos under his eyes, and emerald eyes glowing in the shadows. The redhead grinned widly. "I was wondering when you'd get here, Rox," he said. "You're slow in the Bug, you know that? I've been home for at least ten minutes!"

Roxas snorted. "Liar. You've still got your shoes on, and they're covered with grass." He pointed to his friend's feet, which clearly showed the evidence.

The redhead laughed. "Okay, you caught me. Come on in, Rox. I'll get us something to eat." With that, Axel turned and walked into the kitchen, with the blonde following behind. He set his bookbag down and began to wander towards the living room, only to be stopped short.

"Go up to my room, Roxas. I'll be up there in a second."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, but complied, climbing up the stairs to where Axel's room was. He opened the door to find that his friend's normally disasterous room was actually clean, or at least enough to walk without tripping on anything, Roxas thought as he sat down on the springy bed to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. In about another minute, Axel was there, carrying two plates with a slice of apple pie on each, almost completly covered in whipped cream. Roxas took his gratfully and began to eat as Axel sat down beside him, also chowing down.

They finished their afternoon snack in a companionable silence. Roxas left a little bit on his for later. As he turned to set the plate aside, he felt a puff of warm air hit the back of his neck, making him shiver. He turned to see Axel just a few inches away. An automatic blush bloomed on his cheeks, and he asked, "What?!"

Axel, seeing the blonde's discomfort, laughed. "Why aren't you finishing that? My mom made that special, and now you're wasting it? For shame!" Axel playfully pinched the blonde's nose and shook it slightly, earning a growl and his hand being slapped away. "Roxy, you hurt my feelings," the redhead pouted, giving his friend puppy-dog eyes.

_Aw, crap, not that face!_ Roxas thought as he tried to look away, his blush not once tuning down. He tried his best to keep it hidden, but when Axel whimpered, he found it too much. "Okay! I'm sorry! I was _going_ to eat it later, but someone's a little pushy." He gave a pointed glare at the now smiling teen. But as he picked the plate back up, it tipped towards him, and the next thing he knew, he had bits of apple pie and a whole lot of whipped cream on him. "Damn it!" he swore loudly. Jumping up off of Axel's bed, trying to brush the stuff off before it stained his shirt and pants.

Axel jumped up as well, also brushing the food off of Roxas' front. But some of the pie had landed on a certain spot of the blonde's jeans, and as Axel tried to get it off there, Roxas' hand automatically slapped his friend's away before he even knew he did it.

They both froze, shock evident in both of their gazes. Roxas looked up to Axel's hurt look, and automatically felt guilty. Never before had he hit his friend, not even in play. This was a definate suprise, and an unwanted one. "I-I'm sorry, Axel!" he said. "I wasn't thinking!" He grabbed Axel's hand and begant o rub it soothingly, trying to make up for his mistake.

"That's not going to help, Rox," Axel whispered, his voice cracking.

Roxas' heart gave a painful lurch. Now he _had_ hurt his friend/crush, both physically and emotionally. _I'm such an asshole..._ "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, desperation evident in his voice.

"Well," Axel said slowly, casting a sorrowful glance at the blonde. "Could you kiss it?"

Roxas blinked. "What?"

"Mom kisses my boo-boos," Axel said in a childish voice. "Can't you, too?" Another puppy-face.

With a sigh, Roxas lifted his friend's hand to his lips and placed them on it, kissing lightly. He caught a whiff of Axel's smell: cinammon, with a hint of smoke. _Definatly alluring,_ he thought vaguly, almost losing himself to another of his Axel fantasies. He really neede to get those under control. Right now, his thoughts were of Axel tipping his head up gently, and then placing his lips to Roxas', causing the blonde to melt into his embrace...

"Roxas? It feels better now. You can stop kissing it."

Axel's voice snapped Roxas back to reality. Embarressed, he quickly dropped the hand and took a step back, blushing a light crimson. "Sorry, Ax."

"It's okay. I like kisses." The redhead smiled when he said that last part. "Which brings us to what I wanted to talk to you about," he said.

Roxas laughed. "Kisses leading to what you want to talk about? Interesting thinking there, Axel," he smirked, blue eyes showing good humor. But when he saw the redhead's eyes, all traces of laughter left him.

Emeralds were looking at him, pinning him to the spot. He stood immobile as his friend came forward. The next thing he knew, Axel had wrapped the blonde in a firm hug, pulling him forward until his face was pressed to the redhead's well-toned chest. After a few seconds of debating, Roxas thought_ screw it_ and wrapped his arms around Axel, giving him a return hug.

"Roxas, do you remember what you did about two weeks ago?" Axel asked, his normally loud voice soft in the blonde's ear.

* * *

How could Roxas forget? He and Axel had been hanging out at Roxas' house, trying to work on a cooking assignment the redhead needed for a class. But the dish that Axel had needed sliped from his grasp, and had shattered on the linoleum floor. They both had tried to clean up the mess, but Axel had accidentally cut his finger on a particularly sharp piece.

"OW!"

Roxas had looked up to see the redhead sucking on his wounded finger, his eyes clenched shut. At once, the blode had taken the teen's hand and looked at it carefully, holding the other's hand gently, but firmly. When the blood had gotten in the way of his examination, Roxas did the first thing that came to his mind: he put Axel's finger in his own mouth and started sucking.

"Roxas? I-I think that's good," Axel had stuttered, turning many shades of pink. Roxas blinked and released his friend's hand, also blushing. With a quick excuse of going to get a Band-Aid, he had exited the kitchen and escaped into the bathroom, and began to mentally slap himself for letting his facade slip, even just a little.

* * *

"Yeah," Roxas said after a few moments of memory. "You got an F on that project, though, didn't you?" His voice was slightly muffled from the redhead's chest, but he didn't mind. Axel was so warm, warmer than anything else...

Axel chuckled as he remembered the grade as well. "Well, that little incident left me slightly confused," he admitted. "At first, I thought that you had only done that out of friendship. But then I remembered the look in your eyes..."

Roxas' head jerked up to see that Axel's eyes were closed. He was speaking, trying not to chicken out. "You had passion in your eyes then, Roxas. It left me confused. I had always thought that we were just best friends, but...I wasn't sure after that."

Axel took a shuddering breath. Roxas waited patiently on the outside, but in his head, he was screaming, _What? What are you saying?! Oh, no, he's going to reject me!_ The blonde's heart rate had sped up, and he was sure that Axel could feel it, because he could also hear the older teen's which was pounding pretty heavily.

"Is...is that why you've been avoiding me?" Roxas asked quietly, needing to know.

"Partly. I...I needed to be sure of something about myself as well," Axel said, He opened his eyes, meeting the younger teen's. Sapphire to emerald, they held each other there. "And now's the perfect time," Axel whispered. Before Roxas could react, the redhead had lowered his lips to Roxas' own.

Roxas' eyes widened a split second before slowly slipping shut, letting himself get carried away in the sensation that had overcome both of them. Axel's lips were warm, just like the rest of him, and they were soft, so soft...Roxas felt a small moan escape his throat as he kissed Axel back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then broke apart, both panting lightly. Roxas looked up at Axel's face through hooded eyes, a blush once more appearing on his face. "A-Axel..."

"I wanted to know if we felt the same...about each other..." Axel whispered. He cupped the boy's cheek with his hand. "Guess I was right." The teen's emerald eyes were glazed over with passion. _Passion for me,_ Roxas thought wondering ly as Axel once again kissed him.

After more kisses, both of them settled on Axel's bed, cuddling up against one another. Roxas' head lay on Axel's chest, and he listened to the steady thumping of his friend -no, his _boyfriend's_- heart.

"I'm glad that we feel the same way about each other, Ax," he said quietly, afraid to disturb the peace that blanketed them.

Axel mearly smiled and hugged the boy tight. "I guess now I know."

"Know what?"

Axel lifted Roxas' eyes up to meet his. Just before he kissed the blonde again, he whispered, "That I've always been wanting you..."

* * *

...I have no idea if this is any good or not. Hmm...maybe I should try some lemon next... -waggles eyebrows like a villian- Anyway, thanks for tolerating my first AkuRoku one-shot! :D


End file.
